Breaking the Beauty Destroying the Beast
by MckayZielke
Summary: Itachi loves Kimi, but she doesn't feel the same way. He doesn't care, he takes her anyway...ItaxOc ONESHOT


AN: This is a really old lemon that i wrote for someone about a year ago. It's not my best but i still like it enough to post it.

Disclaimer: Naruto and the characters below are not mine, they belong to masashi kishimoto, Kimi is mine, so dont use her

* * *

As Itachi sharpened a kunai with a wet stone he sensed someone approach him from behind. _As if someone could sneak up on an ANBU._

Once they got close enough to him, Itachi spun around and held the kunai to their throat. "Ah," he blinked once, "Kimi-chan, what are you doing?"

"Trying to scare you, but I guess it didn't work," she smiled dumbly at him.

"You need to learn how to hide your chakra better." He criticized as he went back to sharpening the blade.

Kimi smiled happily as she sat down on the ground in front of Itachi and waited until he looked at her.

"You look as though you are about to piss your pants, Kimi-chan."

She didn't say anything because he still hadn't looked at her. Itachi sighed and trained his coal black eyes onto her bright blue orbs.

"I'm so happy, Itachi-kun!" she smiled so largely that her eyes closed.

"Why?" he asked simply. What on earth could his too adorable best friend be so happy for? Sure she was normally a spas but she never bothered Itachi when he was doing something ninja-ish unless it was big.

She looked around to make sure no one was there but she needn't have bothered, Itachi would have told her to shut up if anyone were around to hear her secret. "I've gotten a promotion!" Itachi's face remained emotionless as he tried to figure out what she meant. And then it hit him, she had become ANBU as well but couldn't come out and tell him because no one was supposed to know but the new ANBU and the Hokage.

"That's great," and he smiled ever so slightly which was a huge deal.

Kimi squealed with excitement as she stood up and did a little dance, her already small kimono looking tiny as the bottom of it billowed up and allowed Itachi a full view of her ass and a peak of a red thong that matched the black kimono with silver dragons flying around on it. It was the kimono he had given to her on her fifteenth birthday only a couple of weeks ago. Before Itachi had given her that kimono, Kimi would always ware the dorkiest outfits that did nothing to flatter her body. One day Itachi had grown tired of it and had bought her something that showed off her wonderful curves and emphasized her b-cups.

"Umm, Itachi-kun?" Itachi tore his eyes away from her body to see her blushing and trying to pull her kimono lower down her legs as if she were trying to hide.

It was really cute.

"Yes, Kimi-chan," he looked unperturbed but he put his hands over his lap to hide something from her.

"We agreed to just stay friends, Itachi-kun." She looked extremely nervous, like she wanted to crawl out of her own skin. Itachi stood and loomed above her short frame.

"You never said I couldn't look, right?"

"It makes me uncomfortable," she looked at him sadly as she still tried to hide herself in her kimono. But this had already pissed Itachi off. For three years he had been fantasizing, obsessing over her, and she still refused him?

"What would you like me to do?" he took a step toward her, "I'm a teenager, Kimi-chan. You can't toy with my feelings like this!" he was shouting at her and as he spoke those last words he flung his kunai at a tree and it shattered. Kimi fell onto the ground in fear at his furry. Itachi had never been so violent towards her before and frankly it scared the shit out of her.

"I wasn't toying with you! I was just being a friend, Itachi-kun." Her body was shaking with fear now as she noticed his Sharingan spinning.

Itachi snorted and pulled out another kunai, "A good friend?" he knelt down near her.

Kimi sat up and held her right hand out and touched his chest as she allowed her left hand to cover her breasts that really wanted to pop out of her kimono at the moment, "Please stay back, Uchia." Kimi's voice trembled when she really needed it to be firm.

Itachi slapped her hand aside and slid the kunai between her legs. He got the reaction he was looking for because Kimi spread her legs far enough to keep the kunai's cold steel from touching her smooth skin. Kimi had to release her chest and put her hands beneath her in order to keep from falling onto the ground which made the position they were in more provocative as Itachi slid the kunai up her left thigh until he got to her tong.

"Itachi-kun, please don't do this." Kimi had tears slipping out of her beautiful blue eyes as she whispered her plea to him.

Itachi hesitated, was ruining their friendship worth this? Kimi saw the moment of hesitation and took a huge risk in sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck while sitting in his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist. When they were younger, Kimi used to sit like this with Itachi whenever he would get ready to do something reckless, "Please don't do this to me. Please don't steal my virginity."

That was when Itachi had a thought: Kimi was extremely sexy (the kind of beauty that you just couldn't get out of your head) and extremely powerful. Many a teen would start to take an interest in his Kimi and then one of _them_ would take her for the first time and she would marry some other guy and would eventually forget all about him, Itachi, her best friend! He was horrified by this thought and then he became infuriated. He slid the kunai gently up her pussy, slitting the thong until he left a thin amount of fabric holding it together.

"If I can't have you for the rest of my life," he paused as he threw the kunai violently into a tree, this one did not shatter, "Then I will take you first, Kimi-chan."

She pulled away from him, disbelief on her face and realizing that sitting in his lap was not the best thing to be doing right now. Kimi tried to pull away but Itachi wrapped one arm around her back and used his other hand to pinch her clitoris. Kimi gasped and stiffened, ceasing her attempts to escape from him for the moment.

"Itachi-kun," she looked at him in shock when she noticed that his Sharingan had been activated once more. He shoved her onto the ground and untied her obi. Kimi tried to push Itachi off of her but he grabbed her wrists and slammed them above her head as he pushed her kimono off of her body but allowed it to stay upon her arms. Kimi thrust up her hips in an attempt to push him off as he stared at her naked breasts, her nipples were hard. But that was a very bad idea because she only rubbed herself against Itachi's erection which caused him to slam her body into the ground aggressively. If he hadn't had his pants on, he would have taken her just then.

"Are you really going to rape me?" of course Kimi sounded terrified.

Itachi looked down at her with his fierce eyes and muttered a word that would alternate their lives forever, "Yes," Itachi held her down with one hand as he sat on top of her in order to remove his fish-net shirt. He leant down and circled Kimi's right nipple with his tongue, causing her to gasp. Itachi then worried it between his teeth and sucked gently upon the pink nipple.

Kimi squirmed beneath him and did her best to stifle her cries of pleasure. But, it seemed impossible; it felt too good to keep silent. "St-stop," it was futile and she knew it but what was Kimi to do? She couldn't hurt Itachi, could she?

Itachi's right hand (which was not holding her wrists above her head) slid along her body, memorizing every curve, every dip, and pretty much her entire frontal body. He allowed his hands to tease her by rubbing in-between her thighs gently, getting extremely close to her pussy but never quite touching her soaking wetness. Kimi panted heavily, she didn't understand why her body would be enjoying this so much when her mind was screaming that this wasn't right, that this was Uchia Itachi and he was raping her.

Why was she enjoying it so much?

Itachi sat up once more and tried to slide out of his pants so he could release his penis. Kimi took her chance as he was sliding them down his legs, in his most awkward moment, Kimi pushed up once more with her body, broke her hands away from his iron grip and took off running in what she thought was the way to the Uchia compound. She didn't get far before Itachi appeared in front of her, clad in nothing, his erection standing proud, and an evil smirk upon his face; which disappeared when he realized that Kimi was crying.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" she screamed before he could pounce upon her. "Why would you do this to me?" she whispered.

But Itachi no longer cared if she wanted him or not, he needed her and that was that. He walked up to her and watched her carefully to make sure she didn't try to bolt again as he grabbed her kimono and gently removed it from her body, he was careful to make sure it wasn't going to get too messed up (silk costs a lot). When Kimi didn't fight, Itachi gently touched her cheek; she turned away from him, tears still falling from her eyes. Itachi gripped her chin tightly and forced his lips upon hers. Itachi tried to pry her lips apart so he could kiss her more deeply but she wouldn't allow it. Itachi 'tched' and slid a finger along her soaking pussy which caused her to gasp, and Itachi slipped his tongue within her mouth. He continued to slide his finger up and down her wetness as his tongue tried to play with hers. A thrill went up his spine when her tongue hesitantly began to play with his in response; copying things he did and making them her own. Kimi closed her eyes and really seemed to get into it when Itachi slid his pointer finger inside of her vagina, slipping it past her hymen and causing pain to lance up her back. Kimi pulled away from Itachi and slammed her back into a tree by accident. Itachi didn't give her time to adjust as he pulled his finger out of her and knelt. He grabbed her left leg and put it on his right shoulder to give him better access to her warmth. Itachi dove forward and gave a long lick.

"Ahahah," Kimi's breathing became more rapid as she called out Itachi's name and a quick plea for him to stop even though she fisted his hair and pulled him closer to her body. She spread her legs to give him more access to her warmth as she pulled and he rewarded her willingness by working more vigorously than before. Kimi's leg holding her up began to shake as Itachi's tongue swirled around her clitoris and dipped into her body. Eventually, Kimi's leg could no longer support her and she began to slide downwards, Itachi helped her get down gently as he continued to eat her out. Never in her life had Kimi ever felt anything like this and Itachi was driving her crazy by teasing her so greatly. "Ita-Itachi-kun!" Kimi came, pulling Itachi's hair and arching her body in pleasure.

* * *

As little Sasuke was walking along, minding his own business he heard something strange come from the woods just behind the compound: "Ita-Itachi-kun!"

"That sounds like Kimi-onee," Sasuke being but a boy of seven had a hopeless crush upon the teen whom had just called out his older brother's name.

So, being the big, bad child he was, Sasuke went to go investigate. As he walked quietly into the woods he ducked into some nearby bushes upon seeing something most peculiar: Itachi was on top of Kimi, both were naked, Kimi looked like she had recently been crying and Itachi was doing something with his mouth down by Kimi's _other parts_. Something stirred in Sasuke's pants that he didn't understand very well. It is true that he had gotten a boner before (Kimi had been bending over in front of him and was asking him if he needed anything, all he had been able to stare at were her breasts) so he knew what to it meant and what to do in order to get rid of it (he had asked his mother what it was and the woman had sat him down and given him a 'talk').

Sasuke pulled himself out of his pants and slowly began to pump himself as Itachi came up from doing something to Kimi and kissed her harshly on the lips.

* * *

Itachi slid two fingers inside of Kimi as he kissed her; she whimpered into the kiss but was no longer trying to resist: she had tried and failed at running and now she was too tired to fight him off.

"It hurts," she whispered to his lips and he stopped kissing her.

"I know, it only will the first time," Kimi's heart skipped a beat, did he expect to be able to do this to her again?

Itachi began to do a scissoring motion with his fingers, stretching her as best he could so it wouldn't hurt nearly as much when he took her. She gripped his shoulders tightly in an attempt to lesson the pain, "Relax, it feels better when you do," Kimi tried, and succeed only a little. Itachi pulled his fingers out of her and pressed the head of his penis to her entrance, "Relax."

"What are you doing? Itachi-kun, please don't do this!" her body may have given in and most of her mind had as well but that didn't mean that all of her had.

Itachi silenced her with a kiss as he slammed himself as far into her as he could. Her walls stretched as she screamed into his mouth, pain blossoming deeply within her. Nails dug into Itachi's hard back as he waited for her to adjust to his size.

"Pull it out, Itachi-kun, please it hurts so much." Kimi began to cry again as she tried to pull away from Itachi.

It was pointless though when she realized he had his hands firmly upon her hips and he waited impatiently for her to loosen herself so he could finally fuck her. The moment he felt her body involuntarily relax he pulled himself out of her all the way to the tip of his head before slamming himself completely into her. Blood and semen mixed together on Kimi's thighs as Itachi continued to pull himself out of her and slam himself fully within her. Kimi cried out loudly, arching her body off of the ground, pressing her body to his, and somehow thinking that it would help with the pain coursing through her body. Itachi didn't slow down; he picked a fast, hard pace and stuck with it. His lips found her swollen pair and he kissed her hard as he pumped into her over and over. He broke the kiss so he could hear her cries of pain and pleasure. Finding his sadistic part of him enjoying this very much. When Itachi looked at Kimi's face he could literally see a battle going on inside of her eyes: one part of her was trying to enjoy this, while the other part was trying to make sure Kimi never did anything like this with him again. Itachi nibbled on Kimi's ear, allowing himself to push even more deeply inside of her, but he wasn't completely submerged in pleasure just yet.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Kimi was hesitant so Itachi grabbed her legs and did it for her, she stayed in that position for the simple reason of not wanting to fight it anymore. No not being _able_ to fight the pleasure anymore now that the pain had dissipated into a dull throb that didn't stand a chance against the waves of ecstasy running through her body. "Move your hips with mine, it'll feel wonderful," he breathed into her ear and was very happy when the girl complied with his every whim.

"Ita-Ita-Itachi-k-kun." Her stutter was awful but he could understand her and his response was a grunt, "I-I feel fun-funny," Itachi smirked with pride that she couldn't see.

"You're cumming, Kimi-chan." He sped up until he felt her walls tighten around his cock and he felt the flow of her juices rushing past his shaft to the outer world.

Such an orgasm was quickly followed up by his own before he collapsed on top of her panting and sweaty body with his own.

"Amazing," he whispered before rolling off of her and standing up.

"What are you doing?" Kimi was breathless and she felt like passing out but she forced herself to stay awake long enough to hear an answer.

"I'm going to dress you, then myself before I take you inside and lay you upon my bed so you can rest while I do paper work." He stated as he pulled on his pants and grabbed her kimono. "Sorry about your thong," he looked sheepishly at the tattered cloth, her legs still splayed widely.

"Whatever," she cursed him mentally as she tried to snatch the kimono from him after sitting up. "Ouch," she cursed as she gripped her thighs in pain.

"You'll be sore for a little while," he helped her into her kimono and tied her obi for her. "Go to sleep, Kimi-chan."

"No," she didn't want to, not yet but Itachi had already activated his Sharingan and forced her into the sleeping part of her brain as he finished dressing himself. Once done he picked her up and did just as he said he would; put her in his bed which he hardly ever used and completed the paperwork easily.

* * *

Sasuke was shocked at how easily he had cum when he heard Kimi scream Itachi's name as she came for the second time, Sasuke had cum in time with her which came as a complete shock to the boy. He had to tell his mommy about this...


End file.
